An Intriguing Notion
by Alanna-sama
Summary: Haruhi thinks she has Kyoya figured out and he goes and proves her wrong in the most surprising of ways. The Shadow King has a devil of a time telling Haruhi that he loves her so he goes about showing her instead.
1. Chapter 1

An Intriguing Notion

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.

Pairing: Haruhi/Kyoya

Plot: Haruhi thinks she has Kyoya figured out and he goes and proves her wrong in the most surprising of ways. The Shadow King has a devil of a time telling Haruhi that he loves her so he goes about showing her instead.

Ch. 1 Sweltering Problems

Obviously everybody knows that they met the day she accidently wandered into Music Room 3, but does anybody want to know the real story of how they fell in love? Well, here you guys go. This is the story of the slowly blossoming romance of one Kyoya Ootori and one Haruhi Fujioka.

It had been a dreadful day for the only female host of the host club. She was hot and stuffy and didn't know what she could do to cool off. Everything else she tried did not work. It also did not help the she was being annoyed by Tamaki and the twins either. Hikaru, being his usual self, was whispering tormenting things in their beloved leader's ear and making Tamaki go into super annoying mode.

Most days he is not this annoying, but today he is even worse. It got so bad that Kyoya had to step in and give Tamaki the famous Shadow King glare. Kyoya said, "Tamaki, if you do not knock it off I will hurt you." Tamaki, being his usual self, hid in a corner with a depressed aura and started growing mushrooms around himself. Haruhi said, "Tamaki-Sempai knock it off! If you don't stop growing mushrooms everywhere I will tell the customers that you have been a bad boy."

This made Tamaki snap out of it and walk over to his usual table to wait for his next group of customers. When they finally showed up it looked like they had been heckled into doing something they did not want to do, so Tamaki pulled his usually princely act to get them to spill the beans.

One of them said, "The class rep wants us to convince Kyoya to have a party here at school and we told him Kyoya would only do it if it was in his interests. The class rep had to bribe us to even ask him. We were angry that he would do that." Tamaki turned around to see Kyoya over his shoulder listening to the conversation. Tamaki asked, "Mon Ami, what do you think? Is it a good idea?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki like he was an idiot but internally was smirking at the thought that ran through his head. ' _What would he do when he found out I was planning the party behind his back anyways. I mean it's not like I didn't already know the class rep's plans anyway.'_ Externally he told Tamaki, "Let me think about it. I have to finish the budget because of last week's cosplay. That took a major chunk out of the budget. If we have enough we will do it."

Tamaki jumped up and down in joy and exclaimed, "Mon Ami! Mon Ami! Have I ever told you that you are the best? If not then you are the best!" Kyoya rolled his eyes at the Host Club King and walked back over to his table to finish his budget planning. If all went right he could have the party planned without Tamaki ever knowing about it.

Haruhi walked up to his table after the host club was done for the day. She asked, "What got Tamaki-Sempai in a good mood today? He is bouncing off the walls and it is worse than usual." Kyoya told her that he would tell her later when no one could eavesdrop because he had to keep his plans secret. She nodded her head and walked off.

Kyoya internally thought, _'Damn! Not only do I have to answer her but I also have to try and do it without seeming too nervous.'_ On the outside his face was as calm and collected as ever as he was packing to head home. Maybe if he had it his way things would look up during the party.

Time Jump: Later that night

Haruhi was getting ready to hop in her shower when someone started knocking on her door. She walked over to open the door and noticed Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori standing at her door. She said, "Come in guys. Don't mind the mess. I was going to get around to cleaning tomorrow." Hunny said, "That's ok Haru-chan. We don't mind." Mori nodded his agreement. Kyoya sat down and Haruhi asked if anyone wanted something to drink. They all said that tea would be appreciated and so she went to her task. A few minutes later she brought them glasses with tea.

She said, "You might as well tell me why it is only you three and not the other idiots." Kyoya said, "I told Tamaki that we 'might' have a party and he is now giddy as hell." Haruhi said, "Gee, I hadn't noticed Sempai." Hunny said, "We are here because Tama-chan doesn't know we are actually planning it and if we told the twins he would. They can't keep their mouths shut with secrets to save their life." Haruhi responded, "Gee, thanks. I didn't realize the whole school knew I was a girl." Kyoya said, "Your secret is the only exception. Hunny didn't know how to exclude that secret. Isn't that right Hunny-Sempai?" Hunny nodded his head.


	2. Chapter 2

An Intriguing Notion

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.

Ch. 2 Party Plans Concealed, Shattering Secrets Revealed, Faithful Friends Notice

Haruhi sighed yet again, and said to her friends, "So how are we going to go about hiding this from the troublemaking trio of idiots?" Kyoya, already having started the planning, had already thought of that, and replied, "By telling the rest of class 2-A that we are keeping it secret from the twins, who will inevitably tell Tamaki if they know. Also, by preparing somewhere off campus, before bringing the final preparations on campus for the rest of the school to help out. When that happens, we will tell the ladies something to help distract the trio of, as you call them, troublemaking idiots." At this, Haruhi looked shocked, and her jaw dropped.

Hunny her mouth, and said, "You wouldn't want to catch flies now, would you Haru-chan?" She shook her head, and gave him a grateful smile. Mori ruffled her hair, and set the surprise he had brought for the four of them on her table. Seeing the strawberries on the cake, she smiled and said, "Thank you Mori-sempai." He nodded his head, and the four of them got to planning the party.

Time jump: A couple hours later

When it seemed like they had a good start on the planning for the party, having determined a guest size, location, and potential theme, the three boys said goodbye to Haruhi, and said they would see her again tomorrow. Haruhi, being okay with this, said, "Goodnight guys." Honey, noticing a little bit of a sigh in her response, decided to talk to his cousin on the way home.

Location Change: Mori and Honey's Limo

Honey decided to be blunt, and asked, "Did you hear the change in Haru-chan's voice when saying goodnight to us? It is almost like she didn't want one of us to leave." Mori nodded, and replied, "She has feelings for Kyoya, but isn't willing to admit them to him, or herself for that matter. How could you tell?" Honey replied, "She sighed, and gave Kyoya a forlorn look of longing. She should really try to control that if she doesn't want others to notice."

Location change: Haruhi's apartment

Haruhi sighed, and went to finish what she started before the boys came by. Shortly into her shower, she realized with some trepidation, that she wanted something that she felt she could never have. Getting out of her shower, she told herself, "He'll never go for someone like me. I am just a commoner, and he deserves someone in his class. He needs someone who can bring merits to his family." Laying down in bed, she cried herself to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, she realized that she was even more depressed than she was the night before. Sighing, she started to get ready for school, and then went to make breakfast for herself and her father. Her father walked out of his bedroom, noticed the red circles around her eyes, and wanted to ask her if she was okay, but knew it wasn't the right time to ask. He could tell that something had gotten her down between the time he had gone to bed the night before, and the time her friends left. Yes, he had known that the three of them came by to see his little girl. When breakfast was finished, he told his daughter, "Have a good day at school! Don't let that worm get anywhere near you! Be safe." She nodded, and walked out the door.


End file.
